


A Deal with the Not-So-Devil

by killunary



Category: RWBY
Genre: Black dick or pussy will neva be the key to snuffin out antiblackness, Boarding School AU, But it's all good cuz Ryan's just gone keep stuntin and mindin her own business, But on a lighter note I had a lot of fun writing this, Damn but I was just talkin about how full of shit that nigga was and now, F/M, Like how is it Ryan's fault that she oozes black excellence???, Lol Lee shoulda copped him a white girl that wasn't prone to irrational jealousy, Ol girl married to a nigga too but lol since when does a white woman bein, Sigh I wish writing fanfics were as fun as writing essays, What I will say though is that just like ol girl I thought she'd get all the attention, Wow just look at how it all came full circle, and now Rachel Dolezal's daughter heated, but The Most High let my baby get the recognition she deserves, can't stand how much attention Ryan's getting compared to her, cuz I'm sure he doesn't want headlines all over the internet about how ol girl, lmaooOOOOOOOO, married to a black man stop white women from hatin black women, out here showin her jealous racist ass, the same snowbunny he thought was gonna bring my people and crackers together, while Ryan was overlooked cuz I know how everyone feels about darkskinned black women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 17:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10496226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: Curse her big mouth!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Ryan though and want her to take the industry by storm. I just want everyone to take a shine to her and all the darkskinned talent out there. I'm really lovin those EP snippets she posted though like I can't wait to cop it!! Nah but how can someone be that damn gorgeous though!? Like she really be havin me starin like a fool at her photoshoot pics like she's just as photogenic as Mani like WHEW!!! If Quincy really is dating her then that nigga betta not fuck it up and betta thank The Most High every day!! To all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it.:)

She didn’t care what Yang said. She liked using her free period to be the hall monitor. The amount of students she always caught wandering the halls without a hall pass always astounded her, not that she minded much. Having power over others was one of the reasons she liked being a hall monitor as well as student council president.

 

Weiss turned a corner, nearly bumping into Flynt. Weiss put some space between them, trying to ignore how good he smelled. She crossed her arms, frowning up at the taller boy. “May I see your hall pass?”

 

Flynt gave her a cool smile. “Sure thing.”

 

Weiss stared at the slip of paper he held up, eyes skimming over “Hall Pass” written in blue, cursive lettering. She looked back up at him, squinting at his hat. The wealthy girl scoffed. “We’re not allowed to wear hats, Flynt.”

 

Flynt slid a hand into his pocket. “And?”

 

Weiss’s hands came down to grip her waist. “Does looking good in that thing really matter more to you than getting an infraction? Well, that’s fine by me because—”

 

Flynt watched the girl freeze up, her cheeks now a soft shade of red. He smirked. “You think I look good in this hat? Awww, Schnee, I’m flattered.”

 

Weiss looked away, teeth gritted. Dammit, why’d she have to have such pale skin!? “F-Forget you heard that!”

 

Flynt chuckled. “I’ll cut you a deal. If you don’t write me an infraction, I’ll forget this ever happened. Deal?”

 

Weiss didn’t look back at him, still trying to get her face to cool down. “Fine.”

 

Flynt flashed her one last smirk. “Nice doin’ business with you, Schnee.”

 

Weiss let him brush past her, hating how lightheaded his scent made her feel. She let out a growl before stomping down the hall.

 

Standing around a corner with her back pressed against the wall was Neon, the bubbly girl breathing a sigh of relief when Weiss way walked by without noticing her. She smiled mischievously. She’d heard every word of her and Flynt’s exchange. Giggling, Neon skittered off.

 

“Wait’ll Yang hear this,” Neon giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it.:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
